Sam's Pregnancy
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After a wild party and a night of passion, Sam finds herself pregnant with an unlikely person's baby. She has to deal with the ups and downs of it while dealing with the world around her. Rating will change later.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I just wanna say that I don't like iCarly, although there are characters I do like like Spencer and Sam. Freddy I'm mostly neutral towards. If I ever watch it, it's for Sam and Spencer. The only reason I'm doing this is because an episode I looked at out of boredom gave me an idea that I felt the need to write.

* * *

Sam was freaking out and was scared shit-less. She had been feeling sick as of late. She had dismissed it as some kind of bug that had been going around. However after a lot of pushing on Carley's part, Sam took herself to the doctor and found out that she was pregnant. Sam thought the man was joking at first. Well actually hoping. Doctors didn't joke, but Sam was hoping he was trying to pull a cruel joke on her.

"I'm a doctor. I don't joke." said the doctor with a serious look on his face as well a confused look. Why would he be joking with her?

"But I can't be!" said Sam.

The doctor then told her that she had three options she could consider and Sam told him she'd keep the kid. Now Sam was sitting down in her bedroom hugging her knees to her chest. She knew who the father was and she was terrified of what he would say. Sam was a tough girl, but most of the time it was all just an act to hide what she really felt. She couldn't tell anybody who he was. It was bad enough that the guy didn't even like her and Sam could even say that he hated her most of the time while Sam actually had a secret crush on the guy. He'd never be with her and she was sure he didn't want the baby inside of her.

Sam heard her cell phone ringing. She looked down at her phone and saw that Carley was calling her. She started to answer it, but stopped herself. She knew what the raven would say and she didn't feel like hearing her nagging her to death about her unborn child and that party that resulted in her pregnancy. Sam really didn't need to hear anybody telling her off or harassing her about her newly found out pregnancy. Carly was her best friend and they told each other everything. Well just about. She was pretty sure she had her own hidden agenda just like Sam did. But this whole thing had to stay a secret.

But how though? The blonde teen doubted she'd be able to hide her pregnancy for long. She'd tell her sooner or later, but right now. She just wanted to be alone, even if it meant not talking to her best friend and doing iCarley. Sam put on her headphones and pressed play on her phone. As she listened to her music, she wondered what she would do now. She had to come up with some sort of lie until she was ready to announce her pregnancy. Lying came naturally, but for some reason it was much harder this time.


	2. Chapter 2

BriarRose- Same here. I've found one of my favorite authors through doing that. Freddy's crush on Carly got really annoying, but other than that mostly neutral. As for what you said about Sam, I believe she toned down in much later seasons. After she dated Freddy, I believe that's when she toned it down as from what I've seen she wasn't that much of a bitch towards him. Dunno know about her in Sam and Cat as my sister was the one watching it and iCarly not me. I agree about Gibby. He's just Gibby. I've got nothing else to say but that.

* * *

Sam was sleeping soundly her phone ringing like crazy a the highest volume possible. Then again she was rolled on top of it, so the muffled sounds didn't quite reach her ears. Calling her was none other than her best friend Carly no doubt calling to tell her to hurry up so they could shoot the next episode of iCarly. However even if she did answer the phone, she still wouldn't come running despite whatever she said. She had already made up her mind to stay home today. When Sam finally woke up, she got up and headed to the bathroom when her phone started ringing again. She looked down at it. It was just Carly again. The girl had called her 15 times already making this a 16th. She just tossed it back onto the bed and went to take a bath. As she ran her bath water, she knew Carly would be pissed she wasn't answering her.

It wasn't that she didn't care about their webshow. It was the complete opposite in fact. She loved working on iCarly more than anything. She just didn't feel like doing it as she knew once it was over with, Carly would pile on the questions and she couldn't lie either. Carly could see through her lies faster than most people could. She just couldn't tell her yet. She just wanted to be alone for a while. Well at least until school started and then avoiding Carly was nearly impossible.

As she relaxed in her bathtub, she thought some things over. Should she tell the love of her life about the baby or keep her mouth shut? She knew he wouldn't take the news well and would most likely tell her to get rid of it. She didn't know who to lean on for support in her current situation. Her mother just about never cared what Sam did. She either wouldn't care or she'd bring up Melanie and how she was a good girl and wasn't sleeping around and blah blah blah! She didn't feel like hearing that.

She couldn't talk to her sister as she was off at private school and her sister would probably give the same lecture as Carly. Spencer was a nice guy, but he was too much of a goofball to turn to with such a serious problem. Gibby wasn't a choice either. She couldn't think of anyone else which made this even harder to deal with.

'I really need to get more friends.' she sighed. She never noticed how few friends she had. Then Freddie's mom crossed her mind. 'Oh god, no! I'm not that desperate!'

Despite her being a single mom, Mrs. Benson hated her guts and she wasn't too fond of the overprotective woman either. Going to her would be the last thing she should be doing! She was sure she'd just talk shit with Sam returning the favor. Although she didn't care for her mouth, perhaps a little schmoozing would get her to give her advice on the subject. But seeing as she was her only option, she had no choice but to have to put up with her, so she'd may as well get this all out of the way. Sam got dressed and headed out. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Carly seeing as she lived right across from the woman.

Right when she arrived, she started to knock on the door, but hesitated to do so. Should she really be doing this? She had to make up her mind quick before someone saw her. It was now or never. She knocked on the door. She could hear Mrs. Benson's voice say that she was coming. Once she got there, the smile on her face quickly faded off her face. "Oh. It's you."

"Hey, Mrs. Benson." said Sam trying to stay as polite as possible despite wanting to get an attitude with her.

"Freddy's not here, so you can go now." she started to shut the door, but she stopped her.

"I actually I wanted to talk to you." admitted Sam.

"Me? What for?" She looked suspicious.

"I need your help...well actually just your advice."

She looked the girl over for a minute before telling her to come inside. Once inside, she asked her what she wanted. Wasn't sure if she could tell her about her pregnancy, so she just did what she did best: schmoozing her by flattering her with her methods of telling how she wished she was her mother and how cool she was and a bunch of other nonsense. Unsurprisingly, she fell for it and asked Sam what she wanted to know. Sam then asked her what it was like being a single mother and how she had been doing it for so many years on her own. To Sam's surprise, she have some solid advice even if some of a bit too much and crazy, which was expected seeing as it was Freddie's mom she was over-protective as hell.

"...and no matter what, you don't need a man to be a good mother." she finished off. "I've been doing this for years."

"I'll remember that." said Sam. She was actually glad she had spoken with her. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it and was. She never once lectured her about her situation then again she wasn't her mother so that was expected. "Uh thanks for talking with me and stuff."

"You're welcome, Sam though I don't see why you came to me." said Mrs. Benson taking a sip of her tea. "Shouldn't your mother be the one talking about this with you?"

"I'd rather not." the teenager sighed. "She's not actually someone you can talk to about this kind of stuff. Besides, I couldn't say she's the best mom in the world. I'd rather ask someone who knows what they're doing."

She started to say "Even if you are a little crazy" but reframed from doing so. Mrs. Benson was pleased by the compliment and told Sam she wouldn't tell anyone which Sam was grateful for. Even if she was overprotective and a bit crazy, Sam felt some comfort in knowing someone she could come to for advice and she seemed more than happy to help, mostly due to Sam stroking her ego. She peeked out of the apartment and quickly made her way down the hall to the stairs. She hadn't run into anyone, thank goodness, and headed home without incident. On her way back, she managed to pick up a baby book from the store and brought it back to read. It wasn't until she had gotten half way into the chapter when she realized school was only a few days away.

* * *

Once the episode of iCarly had gotten finished, Carly attempted to call up her friend once more. Sam still wouldn't answer her phone which she found both annoying and a bit suspicious. She hadn't heard from Sam after she went to the doctor, making her wonder if it was bad. Even if it was bad, Sam would have still texted her or attempted to call her. What if it was something bad? She had voiced concern to Freddy who wasn't any help at the moment as he had jokingly said she was probably locked up knowing her. After giving him a dirty look, he had quickly gone back to helping Gibby clean up from their decided to text the older teen, hoping she responded. It wasn't natural that Sam would avoid her like this. Something was up and whatever it was, she either didn't want to tell her or couldn't tell her. Gibby suggested she lost her phone to which Carly hoped was the case, but somewhere in her gut she knew it wasn't. After Freddy and Gibby went home, Carly went downstairs to make dinner since Spencer was off on a trip with a friend of his.

As she prepared herself some food, she kept looking down at her phone. However instead of hearing back from the blonde, she'd get notifications for their website whenever someone sent an email or commented. She scowled as she slammed down her phone one last time. As much as she loved their fans, she really didn't care what they thought or wanted at the moment. Right now she only cared what happened to Sam and apparently they did too. A few people in the live chat that stayed online for a few hours (as the girls would like to read them least it gave them ideas for what the audience wanted more or) were wondering where Sam was. Of course there were obserd theories as where she might be like she got arrested, she had taken too many sleeping pills, she'd left to make her own webshow on the sly, someone just got through having sex with her (Carly rolled her eyes at this one), she was robbing a bank with a sock full of butter, and other things. While she did find them amusing, it made her even more curious about what her best friend was up to and just hoped she was okay.


End file.
